Will You Be My Girlfriend?
by starglow13
Summary: For XxDarknessInsideMexX Mary Sue/Gary Stu contest!  Read this one-shot about my Mary Sue!  FLAMES ARE REQUIRED TO WIN! HOPE YOU HATE IT! :D


**Hey! So, I decided to enter XxDarknessInsideMexX's Mary SueGary Stu contest! Flames are required to win, so you can flame away! I tried to make it my worst. Hope you hate my Mary Sue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Hi! My name is Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige! I'm the daughter of Artemis and Apollo. One day, they just decided to have a baby, even though Artemis swore off boys. They produced me, Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige!

Anyway, I have many powers. I can see some of the future, sing amazingly, create super haikus, charmspeak, and I'm AMAZING at archery! My dad even lets me ride his sun chariot on a daily basis! My mom even lets me visit the Huntresses, who are apparently lesbian, because when they look at me they start stuttering, get all nervous, and ask me to be their girlfriend! How could I say no to them?

Did I forget to mention that Aphrodite gave me her blessing so I can now charmspeak? Apparently her blessing includes more than charmspeaking, because whenever someone looks at me they automatically become in love with me! It even works with girls and middle-aged grumpy men!

I suppose my stunning looks also help me with my love life. I have beautiful, soft, silky, amazing, thick, wavy, light blonde hair with natural silver streaks that trails behind me because it's soooo long, like Rapunzel! I also have kaleidoscope eyes—they change color from green to blue to brown to hazel to purple to gold to silver to white to pink to turquoise to burgundy to black to tan to—I think you get the point! I have soft facial features, pearly white teeth, clear smooth skin, big eyes, and a small nose! I also have perfect curves that hug my body and I'm super skinny (don't worry, I'm not anorexic). My natural scent smells of roses, perfume, and other exotic flowers!

Anyway, today, I'm hanging out in Hera's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I fell asleep on one of the beds, and Hera said she was honored to have me in her cabin! She even bowed down to me and winked at me flirtatiously!

I was woken up by an Iris-message. It was Artemis, my loving mother.

"Hello marvelous, fantastic, wonderful, amazing, breathtakingly beautiful daughter." Artemis bowed graciously. I showed my pearly white teeth and some huntresses in the background looked like they were about to faint with glee. "I came to notify you about the arrival of the huntresses. Unfortunately, I cannot make it, I have some business to take care of with Apollo." She then winked at me. I winked back.

"We can't wait!" I heard some fan girls squeal in the background.

"Okay!" I gleefully said, twirling around in my beautiful gown that magically appeared on me two seconds ago. Don't ask me how it got there.

"See you soon!" Artemis said. She then swiped her arm through the Iris-message, disconnecting our Iris-message.

I went to the bathroom, dabbed at my perfect flawless face, and skipped outside. I tripped on a twig, and was about to fall in a pile of mud, until an unknown pair of strong, muscular arms caught me.

"Who are you?" I asked, in a daze, for more dramatic effect.

"I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on your ever-changing ones, my beauty." I recognized the voice as the one and only Nico di Angelo.

"Nico," I whispered, "that's beautiful." He then picked me up bridal style and ran to a patch of flowers. He set me down, got on his knees, and started worshiping me by doing that weird thing where you bow on your knees.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I smiled and said right away, "No. But nothing and no one will break us apart." He smiled, his face inches from mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I spat no in his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Just kidding!" I shouted.

He smiled. "Good. Now, I need to go to training. See you later." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I whispered a goodbye to him and sat up straight.

"Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige!" I heard a girl call my name.

She was running over to me, a tiara on her head. This was clearly one of the huntresses.

"I'm your biggest fan!" she shouted, hands trembling. "Will you…will you sign your autograph on my finger for me?"

I nodded, graciously pulling a pen from my ear that I keep just in case I need to stab someone with it. I signed my autograph and she squealed with excitement.

"One more thing," she said.

"Anything," I told her, happy to see a loving fan.  
>She smiled. "Will you…be my girlfriend?" How could I say no?<p>

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Thalia."

"Okay, Thalia, you just got yourself an amazing girlfriend!" Thalia squealed with delight and ran back to her huntresses. They all giggled and squealed with delight, stealing flirty glances at me.

I walked down to the beach, exhausted from all my fans. I ran into Percy Jackson.

"H-hey A-Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige," he said, his sea-green orbs trained on mine.

"Hello," I said. Any minute now, he was probably going to break up with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, for me. You just wait and see.

"T-there i-is something I've been meaning to ask you," he said, digging his foot into the sand.

"Well spit it out, Momma don't got all day!" I said angrily. You see, the best part of being me is that you can be mean to whomever you want and they aren't fazed!

Percy giggled like a school girl and put his hand to his heart. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, aren't you dating Annabeth?" I was definitely going to say yes, I mean, it's the hero of Olympus for gods' sake!

He shrugged. "She doesn't have to know. She's in love with you, anyways. She told me yesterday. We took turns squealing and running around in circles screaming your name." That's not creepy at all…

No, really, it wasn't. I was used to that.

"Well, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"No! Now take your little fat butt and go to wherever the heck you go at this time of the day!"

Percy looked heartbroken.

"Just kidding! But, really, leave before I change my mind!"

Percy giggled, squealed my name, and ran around in circles.

I walked to the Big House, checking to see if Chiron knew about the arrival of the huntresses.

"Why hello, Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige," Dionysus (AKA: Mr. D, but he lets me call him Wine-y Baby) said.

"Hello Wine-y Baby," I said. He started having some kind of spasm and fell to the floor, every part of him twitching.

"Dee Dee!" I gasped, dropping to the floor next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be if you be my girlfriend," he managed to breathe out.

I thought about it, then said, "Heck no, you can die right here and now." He really did look like he was going to die, until I said, "Haha! Just kidding! Of COURSE I'll be your girlfriend, sweetie pie!" He jumped up from his comfortable position and hugged me real tight.

He then ran out of the Big House shouting, "I knew she'd say yes!"

I walked further into the Big House, then screamed at the top of my lungs, "Chiron! Get your fat pony butt down here this instant!" Within a half of a second, Chiron arrived.

"Aqua Marie Angelica Sophia Alyssa Aliyah Dazzling Sissy Hyperion Zaley Crystal Paige!" he screamed, running around in circles. I have that effect on people.

He accidentally ran around so much that he ran through the wall. I slowly walked to his aid in slow motion. When I reached him, he said, "I have a huge headache, it hurts to hear someone talk." He groaned.

I put my mouth near his ear. "OH MY GODS, OMG, CHIRON, ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He winced. "The pain!" He moaned. "Tell me one last haiku before I die."

I nodded. "You are dying now, I am watching you die here, I am real pretty."

Chiron smiled. "Beautiful. Now let me ask you one last thing before I die."

I was so tempted to shout no in his face, but instead I said, "Sure, Chiron."

He hesitated, then said…

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Hope you hated it! FLAME!**

**- starglow13**


End file.
